


Thank You, Ma'am

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set late in S7. Faith and Spike both need something but they're looking in all the wrong places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Ma'am

She's all in his face and hungry, marking him up good and proper with nails and teeth until the only softness he can find is in the curve of her breast as he cups it, thumb brushing one tight-furled nipple and her cunt, hotly-wet and welcoming.

Welcoming? Huh. Make that greedy, like her mouth, but he doesn't mind. Got a hunger on him himself, so he has and a frustration that spurs him on.

Neither of them expect this to be more than a one-time deal; over her moans and exhortations for him to go faster, harder, deeper, he's listening for the door and the tramp, patter-pit of a hundred stomping feet as the Potentials come marching home.

They're fucking on stolen time and truth to tell it all feels as if he's on fast-forward, jerky movements that don't quite match up, so her top got peeled off even as he was asking if she wanted to sit down, his cock was hard and he could remember feeling the borrowed blood surge to fill it but not who'd unzipped his fly and wrapped a warm, strong hand – oh. Warm. That'd be her then. Right.

He doesn't blame her; girl's got an itch needs scratching and they've got unfinished business from a while back. This isn't solace, revenge, not even lust, really. Just curiosity and, yeah, closure.

So he lets her take all he has to give, which isn't much, not really, nothing more than a spark in the dark, and when it's over and she's shuddering in his arms, breathing in harsh, gasps because from what she says it's been a while, though he can't fucking believe he's following on from Harris _again_ , he tells her it was good – which it was – that he likes her – which he does – that no, it can't happen again, yeah, 'course I wish it could, pet – which he doesn't, not really.

And there's enough tender feeling for him to wish, as she kisses his cheek with the only gentle touch she's given him, that he could give her the best compliment of all and tell her he'd never once compared her to Buffy, because he hadn't. Never.

But somehow he thinks that'd get him a stake not a smile and, chained as he is, he'd have trouble stopping her.


End file.
